Changmin story
by Shania9ranger
Summary: Yunho tidak jadi mengirim Changmin ke Amerika, dia lupa terhadap trauma sang anak. Disisi lain Kyuhyun merasa senang karna keluarganya akan menetap di Korea, tapi tanpa dia ketahui sang appa telah merencanakan sesuatu untuknya. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Prolog

Changmin Story [PROLOG]

Cast : Minkyu, Yunjae, Kangteuk, dan other couple.

Ini fanfic pertama saya yang bergendre yaoi.

.

.

.

Changmin yang merupakan anak sematawayang dari pasangan Yunho-Jaejoong sangatlah di manja dan di sayang oleh kedua orang tuanya, hingga menjadikan dirinya memiliki sikap keras kepala serta mau menang sendiri. Sejak kecil apa pun yang ia inginkan maka kedua orang tuanya akan segera mengabulkannya. Saat ini Changmin bersekolah SM high school, salah satu sekolah terelit di kota Seoul, kelas 2-A. Jika di rumah Changmin sangat manja terhadap kedua orang tuanya, berbeda saat ia berada di Sekolah. Di sekolah Changmin terkenal nakal, tukang bolos, dan berkelahi. Namun biarpun begitu, Changmin memiliki banyak fans yeoja yang tergila-gila pada wajahnya yang tampan.

Changmin mempunyai motto yang selalu di junjung tinggi olehnya, yaitu "Nikmati hidup sebaik-baiknya". Itu sebabnya dia selalu melakukan apa saja yang membuatnya menikmati hidup, bermain game, balapan motor, berkelahi, bergonta-ganti pacar, dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang terlalu panjang jika di paparkan satu persatu. Tidak pernah terbayang sedikit pun dalam benak Changmin untuk menghentikan semua itu. Sampai suatu hari ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang namja manis nan imut pada sebuah peristiwa yang sangat menjengkelkan baginya. Tanpa Changmin sadari pertemuannya dengan seorang namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu akan mengubah tadir jalan hidupnya.

Cho Kyuhyun seorang anak pindahan dari London di sekolah Changmin. Dan lagi-lagi takdir mempertemukan mereka, Kyuhyun sekelas bahkan sebangku dengan Changmin. Appa Kyuhyun seorang pengusaha besar yang memiliki banyak perusahaan di beberapa Negara belahan dunia, otomatis keluarganya selalu berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Namun karna permintaan sang eomma, akhirnya keluarga Kangteuk memutuskan untuk menetap di Seoul.

Walau duduk sebangku, tapi hubungan keduanya tidak begitu baik. Changmin sangat membenci Kyuhyun sejak kejadian menjengkelkan yang menimpanya dan Kyuhyun tidak perduli dengan sekelilingnya. Setiap hari di sekolah, Changmin dan gengnya selalu mengerjai Kyuhyun tanpa ampun. Membuat namja berkulit seputih salju itu mengalami banyak penderitaan atas ulah sang Voldemin. Yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan hanya menerima kenakalan Changmin terhadap dirinya dengan cuek. Kyuhyun memang terkenal anak yang pendiam dan tertutup terhadap siapa pun termasuk keluarganya.

.

.

.

Lalu apa jadinya jika Changmin dan Kyuhyun di perjodohkan satu sama lain oleh kedua orang tua mereka? Dan memaksa keduanya untuk menikah dini lantaran wasiat dari kakek Changmin yang telah wafat 1 tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana jadinya dua orang yang memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang harus tinggal di satu apartement sebagai pasangan suami istri sesama jenis? Author aja ngga bisa bayangin. *geleng-geleng*

~o~

A/N

Ini cuma prolog dari "Changmin Story" yang aku buat. Di lanjutkan atau tidaknya itu tergantung dari review yang ada. Hehehe…


	2. Chapter 1

**Changmin Story**

Chapter 1

"**My Life"**

~o~

Cast : Minkyu couple - Changmin x Kyuhyun, Yunjae, and Kangteuk.

Author : Shania9ranger

.

.

.

Seorang namja masih tertidur pulas saat matahari mulai terbit, dia tidak terganggu sedikit pun oleh sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah jendelanya. Sesekali ia menggeliat dan menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi. Namja tersebut benar-benar sangat mengantuk akibat semalam ia bermain game hingga jam 3 pagi.

Kriiiiiing…. ! Kriiiiiing…. ! Kriiiiiing…. !

Jam weker berbentuk bola basket yang terletak dimeja samping ranjangnya berdering sangat kencang hingga dapat terdengar sampai ke lantai bawah, tapi namja tersebut tetap tidak terganggu sedikit pun dengan bunyi keras yang memecahkan kesunyian di pagi hari itu.

"Aish… anak itu pasti bergadang main game lagi!"

Di lantai satu ada eomma sang namja yang mulai kesal mendengar kebisingan yang berasal dari kamar anaknya. Sesaat dia menghela nafas sebentar, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar anak sematawayangnya.

Ceklek!

"Yak! JUNG CHANGMIN BANGUUUUUUUNNN!" Suara namja paruh baya itu menggema diruangan karna teriakannya. Ya, eomma Changmin adalah seorang namja yang bernama Jung Jaejoong dan appanya bernama Jung Yunho.

Di jaman yang serba modern saat ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bukan? Bahkan pernikahan antar namja pun sudah bukan masalah lagi di berbagai negara belahan dunia. Seiring bertambah banyaknya pasangan sesama jenis, tim medis yang tergabung dari beberapa dokter ternama di dunia pun mengembangkan sebuah teknologi yang sulit di nalar oleh otak. Yaitu membuat seorang namja hamil dan melahirkan. Dan inilah yang terjadi di dalam keluarga pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Emmhh…" Yang di bangunkan hanya menggeliat pelan lalu tertidur lagi.

"Aish… anak ini benar-benar minta amukkan dariku." Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala sisi ruangan itu, sampai dia menemukan sesuatu yang ia yakini bisa membangunkan Changmin. Ternyata yang ditemukannya adalah segelas air yang ada di meja belajar anaknya. Jaejoong memandang air itu dengan senyuman licik, dia segera meminumnya namun tidak ditelan, tapi….

Hana…

Deul…

Set…

BRUUUUUUUUSSS!

Dia semburkan air yang ada di dalam mulutnya tepat di wajah Changmin.

"Yaisss eomma…!" Pekik Changmin ketika merasakan jurus semburan Jaejoong.

"Hahahaha… rasakan itu! Ayo cepat bangun, kalau tidak nanti kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah Minie." Jaejoong menarik paksa tangan Changmin untuk bangun dan mendorong tubuh itu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Eomma jahat~" Dengus Changmin lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kesal. Jaejoong mengulum senyum gemas melihat tingkah laku anak kesayangannya itu. 'Dia memang anakku, sangat menggemaskan seperti eommanya.' Batin Jaejoong bangga.

Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum Jaejoong menghilang dan digantikan dengan tatapan kesal. "Aigo~ kapan dewasanya anak itu?" Gumam Jaejoong saat kedua bola matanya menatap ke sekeliling kamar Changmin yang super berantakan. Selimut menjutai kemana-mana, kaset-kaset game berserakan dilantai, belum lagi serpihan snack yang bertaburan dikarpet. Ruangan ini lebih pantas disebut kandang daripada sebuah kamar.

.

x~o~o~o~x

.

Setelah selesai memakai seragam dan menyiapkan segala keperluan sekolahnya, Changmin segera keluar dari kamar dan menuruni anak tangga.

"Annyeong appa." Sapa Changmin kepada appanya yang sedang membaca Koran. Sesekali dia menguap menahan kantuknya.

"Kau pasti bergadang main game lagi, ya kan Minie?" Tegur Yunho sang appa ketika melihat anaknya masih terkantuk-kantuk.

"N-ne…" Jawab Changmin takut-takut.

"Aish… kau ini sudah besar Minie, bahkan sekarang kau sudah kelas 2 SMA. Kurangilah hoby bermain gamemu itu. Lagipula sering bergadang itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu." Ujar Yunho memberikan nasihat kepada Changmin.

"Mianhe appa, tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Mulai besok jika kau bergadang main game lagi, appa tidak akan segan-segan membanting X-boxmu itu."

Glek!

Changmin menelan ludah mendengar ancaman appanya yang terdengar seperti sebuah vonis hukuman mati. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sarapannya sudah SIAP!" Tiba-tiba teriakkan Jaejong terdengar dari arah dapur. Yunho dan Changmin bergegas menuju dapur menyantap masakan namja cantik yang mereka cintai itu.

"Wah…" Changmin terkesima memandang masakan eommanya yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Dia langsung mengambil makanan yang terhidang dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Minnie, makannya pelan-pelan saja sayang. Eomma tidak mau melihatmu tersedak nanti." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengelus lembut kepala Changmin.

"Tidak akan eomma, aku kan jago makan." Jawab Changmin dengan mulut yang penuh makanan. "Oh iya, appa belikan aku handphone merk terbaru ya?"

"Mwo? Memang handphone yang seminggu lalu appa belikan untukmu kemana, hah?"

"Sudah rusak appa, kemarin aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya di toilet."

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa tidak hati-hati sih?" Ucap Yunho agak kesal.

"Sudah-sudah… Yeobo belikan saja Minie handphone yang baru, kasian dia tidak bisa berhubungan dengan teman-temannya." Jaejoong selaku eomma yang begitu mencintai anaknya berusaha membela Changmin.

"Arraseo, tapi ini yang terakhir kalinya aku belikan. Biar bagaimana pun juga kau harus bisa merawat barang-barangmu, Minie."

"Ne, aku janji tidak akan ceroboh lagi. Gomawo appa, gomawo eomma." Changmin tersenyum puas, bahkan di dalam hatinya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak saking senangnya. Sebenarnya handphone Changmin tidaklah rusak melainkan lenyap dalam balapan motor bersama teman-temannya kemarin malam. Dia menggunakan handphone tersebut sebagai barang taruhan di arena balapan. 'Hahahaha… eomma memang angelku'

"Hah... kenyangnya~" Changmin membersihkan mulutnya lalu meraih ransel yang dia letakkan di atas sofa. "Appa, eomma, aku berangkat!"

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan Minie!"

.

x~o~o~o~x

.

BRUUUUUM . . . BRUUUUUM . . . BRUUUUUM . . .

Bunyi suara motor sporty milik Changmin terdengar sangat nyaring di sepanjang halaman sekolah. Siswa dan siswi sekolah tersebut sudah sangat hapal dengan bunyi deruan motor Changmin, sebagian dari mereka menatap kagum sedangkan sebagian lainnya menatap jengkel pada namja yang selalu membuat onar di sekolah tersebut.

Yup, saat ini Changmin bersekolah di SM high school, salah satu sekolah terelit di kota Seoul, kelas 2-A. Jika di rumah Changmin sangat manja terhadap kedua orang tuanya, berbeda saat ia berada di Sekolah. Di sekolah Changmin terkenal nakal, tukang bolos, dan selalu berkelahi. Namun biar pun begitu, Changmin memiliki banyak fans yeoja yang tergila-gila pada wajahnya yang tampan.

"Changmin-ah!"

Panggil seseorang di belakang Changmin saat namja tinggi itu sudah memarkirkan motornya. Changmin membalikan badannya dan menemukan seorang namja yang bernama Junsu, sahabat Changmin sejak kecil.

"Junsu-ah, tumben kau tidak terlambat?"

"Aku tidak mau dihukum oleh mak lampir menyeramkan itu lagi." Ujar Junsu sepelan mungkin.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Changmin tidak mengerti siapa yang di maksud Junsu.

"Masa kau tidak tau? Julukan mak lampir di sekolah kita hanya melekat pada Heechul songsaengnim, babo!"

"Oh… si Cinderella sadis itu."

"Ssssssssttt! Kecilkan suaramu, kalau sampai terdengar olehnya bisa mati kita."

"Ah~ aku tidak perduli, paling saat ini Cinderella sadis itu sedang sibuk berkaca." Ujar Changmin santai. Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba Changmin merasakan bulu roma yang ada ditengkuk lehernya berdiri, dia mengusapnya perlahan. 'Aneh, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?'

"Eheeem… Eheeem…" Sebuah dehaman seseorang sontak membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget. Suara dehaman itu sudah sangat familiar ditelinga mereka. Seolah sudah mengetahui siapa yang berdeham di belakang mereka, baik Changmin maupun Junsu saling menatap ngeri.

"Kalian tahu, membicarakan seseorang di belakangkangnya itu tidak baik, apalagi di pagi hari seperti ini." Tegur orang itu yang kini sudah melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil tersenyum manis.

Changmin dan Junsu membalikkan badan perlahan dan menatap sosok cantik dihadapan keduanya dengan takut-takut. "A-any…annyeong… He…Heechul Se-seon… seonsaengnim…!" Suara keduanya terbata saat menyapa orang itu.

"Annyeong Changmin-ah, Junsu-ah!"

"Hehehehe…"

"Pagi-pagi begini kalian berdua sudah memujiku. Baiklah aku akan memberikan hadiah terbaik untuk kalian. Bagaimana kalau lari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah sebanyak 20 putaran dan berdiri dengan satu kaki ditengah lapangan sampai jam istirahat usai?" Kata namja cantik yang bernama Kim Heechul itu sambil memainkan kuku-kuku indahnya.

"M...MWOOO?"

"Kenapa, masih kurang? Kalau begitu aku tambah dengan membersihkan toilet sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Tapi seonsaengnim…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat laksanakan sekarang JUGAAAAAA!"

Changmin dan Jungsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan sekolah dengan gontai.

"Ini salah mu, Junsu-ah!" Changmin menatap kesal pada Junsu.

"Ya! Kenapa menyalahkanku? Padahal kau sendiri yang mengatainya dengan suara lantang kan?"

"Aish… menyebalkan!" Changmin menggaruk kepalanya kasar lalu mulai berlari mengitari lapangan dan Junsu mengikutinya di belakang. 'Lihat saja nanti, aku akan mengerjai si Cinderella sadis itu habis-habisan.' Batin Changmin dalam hati.

"Oh iya, nanti malam kau ikut balapan lagi?" Tanya Junsu saat keduanya sedang berlari.

"Tentu saja. Apa taruhannya kali ini?" Changmin bertanya balik. Balapan liar merupakan hoby Changmin selain bermain game, jadi dia tidak akan pernah melewatkan jika Junsu mengajaknya.

"Aku juga belum tau." Ucap Junsu singkat.

"Kyaaaaaa~ Kyaaaaaa~ Kyaaaaaa~ Changmin oppa, SARANGHAE!" Tidak jauh dari mereka terdapat sekelompok yeoja yang sibuk meneriaki Changmin. Changmin segera menunjukkan senyum termanisnya yang selalu berhasil membuat para yeoja kelepek-kelepek.  
>"Oppa, tangkap ini!" Salah seorang yeoja melemparkan minuman kaleng ke arah Changmin. "Aku mencintaimu oppa, jangan sampai kelelahan!" Teriak yeoja itu lagi.<p>

Changmin menangkap minuman tersebut lalu meminum isinya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Yuri… Kwon Yuri oppa, kelas 1-A."

"Oke, nanti aku akan menemuimu." Tak ayal setelah mengatakan itu para yeoja semakin berteriak histeris, bahkan sampai ada yang menangis.

Junsu yang sejak tadi menyaksikan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Changmin menyodorkan minuman tersebut dan Junsu menerimanya. "Changmin-ah, kau tidak bosan berkencan dengan yeoja-yeoja itu?"

"Tidak, toh mereka cukup menyenangkan."

"Iya aku tau, tapi kau selalu mencampakannya setelah itu. Iya kan?"

"Hahahaha… aku kan hanya bermain-main saja dengan mereka."

"Dasar playboy!"

Changmin tersenyum sambil menatap langit. Dalam hidup, Changmin memiliki motto **"Nikmati hidup sebaik-baiknya."** yang selalu di junjungnya tinggi-tinggi. Tidak perduli itu baik atau salah asalkan dirinya senang, Changmin akan melakukannya. Tanpa Changmin perduli bahwa semua itu ada batasannya. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, seseorang yang akan mengubah segala pola hidupnya yang buruk. Bisa dikatakan itu adalah anugerah sekaligus hukuman untuk dirinya yang Tuhan berikan.

_~to be continue~_

.

.

.

A/N

Wkwkwkwkwk… setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku keluarin juga nih ff. Di chapter 1 ini masih pengenalan tentang kehidupannya seorang Jung Changmin, nanti di chapter selanjutnya baru di mulai pertemuannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Oia, aku mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah review di prolog sebelumnya dan maaf aku baru update Changmin Storynya chingudeul.

Run Maharani

Mrs. Zhou

Kyuhyunniewife

Lady hee hee

Arisa Adachi

YuI-chan d'GoldenSnake

LittleLiappe

Nic'TripleKissCassiELFShawol

Cassielf

EvilGGyu

Cancergirl


	3. Chapter 2

**Changmin Story**

Chapter 2

"**Bad Incident"**

~o~

Cast : Minkyu couple - Changmin x Kyuhyun, Yunjae, and Kangteuk.

Author : Shania9ranger

.

.

.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh… untung belum terlambat." Seorang namja yang bernama Yoochun memasuki kelas 2-A, dan langsung bergegas menuju bangkunya yang ada di sudut ruangan paling belakang.

"Yoochun-ah, kau pasti sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika kan?" Tanya Donghae, teman sebangku Yoochun.

"Tentu saja, aku ini kan anak yang rajin." Yoochun mengeluarkan buku Matematika dan memamerkannya di depan Donghae.

"Aku pinjam ya?"

"Eits… tunggu dulu! Kau tau kan, di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis selain udara."

"Ara-ara, aku akan mentraktirmu makan sepuasnya di kantin nanti."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti, ini." Yoochun memberikan bukunya kepada Donghae. Secepat kilat Donghae menyambar buku itu lalu menyalinnya dengan cepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben jam segini Changmin belum datang." Kata Yoochun melihat ke arah bangku Changmin yang masih kosong. Changmin memang terkenal sangat nakal di sekolah, tapi dia tidak pernah telat datang ke sekolah. Yoochun memandang Donghae yang sibuk menulis, barang kali Donghae akan membalas ucapannya.

"Molla.." Jawab Donghae singkat. "Junsu juga belum datang." Sambungnya lagi tanpa memandang ke arah Yoochun.

"Ah si ikan lumba-lumba itu kan memang tukang terlambat, aku sudah tidak heran jika dia terlambat." Ujar Yoochun sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dan Donghae hanya menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"SELESAI! Tak percuma aku sering menyalin PR di sekolah, tanganku kini sudah terlatih." Donghae mengelus-ngelus tangan kanannya bangga. "Eh… itu kan Changmin dan Junsu." Mata Donghae tidak sengaja menangkap sosok 2 orang sahabatnya yang sedang berlari di lapangan dari jendela tempanya duduk.

"Mana?"

"Itu di lapangan."

"Ngapain mereka lari mengitari lapangan?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Entahlah…"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Suara itu sontak membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi kembali kebangkunya masing-masing. Namja paruh baya yang memasuki ruangan itu adalah Shindong seonsaengnim, guru yang mengajarkan bahasa sastra. "Sekarang buka buku kalian, halaman 43."

"Huh~ membosankan!" Gumam Donghae sambil merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Ya! Hae, jangan begitu. Kalau Shindong seonsaengnim lihat, dia pasti akan melemparmu dengan penghapus papan tulis." Yoochun mengguncang-guncang pelan bahu Donghae. 'Aish… anak ini.'

Sementara itu dilapangan Changmin dan Junsu tengah menyelesaikan hukuman yang Heechul seonsaengnim berikan kepada mereka dengan berat hati dan saling sikut-menyikut menyalahkan satu sama lain.

.

x~o~o~o~x

.

"Capeeeee…" Keluh Junsu yang enggan mengangkat sebelah kakinya. "Panaaaass…"

Saat ini mereka sedang menjalankan hukuman kedua yang di berikan oleh Heechul seonsaengnim, yaitu berdiri dengan satu kaki di tengah lapangan sampai jam istirahat usai. Betapa tersiksanya mereka setelah berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 20 kali, dan sekarang mereka harus berjemur di bawah teriknya sinar matahari.

Krucuuuuuuk~

Junsu menoleh kearah Changmin dengan tatapan iba.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ani, aku hanya kasihan pada perutmu itu." Junsu menunjuk perut Changmin yang ada di sebelahnya. "Memangnya kau belum sarapan?"

"Aish… sudah. Tapi gara-gara hukuman menyebalkan ini, aku jadi lapar lagi…" Changmin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Huh… dasar perut monster!"

"Ahh, lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini."

"Eh, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau bolos, percuma terus berada disini toh kita tidak di izinkan masuk ke kelas kan?"

"Iya, tapi kalau Heechul seonsaengnim sampai tau, dia akan menghukummu lebih berat."

"Emmm… terserah!"

"Yak! Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini Changmin."

"Loncat pagar, babo. Kau mau ikut tidak?"

Junsu berpikir sebentar sambil menatap Changmin, tidak lama kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau saja, aku tidak berani ambil resiko berhadapan dengan Heechul seonsaengnim lebih dari ini."

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Arraseo, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Bye~" Changmin mengambil tas ransel yang di letakkannya di bawah pohon sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, sepi. Tentu saja halaman sekolah terlihat sepi karna seluruh penghuni sekolah saat ini sedang melakukan aktivitas ngajar-mengajarnya di dalam kelas. Dengan santai ia berjalan menuju tembok yang tidak terlalu tinggi lalu melompatinya.

'Hup!'

.

x~o~o~o~x

.

Tek! Tek! Tek! Tek! Tek! Tek!

"Hiyaaaa, ayo terus pukul! Sedikit lagi! Aaaah…"

"Kalian masih harus belajar 5 tahun lagi untuk dapat mengalahkanku." Ujar Changmin sombong. "Mana uang taruhannya? Kalian sudah kalah 10 kali berturut-turut melawanku."

Ya, disinilah Changmin berada sekarang, Game Center yang terletak di sebuah Mall besar yang ada di pusat kota Seoul.

"Ini!" Salah satu dari mereka maju dan memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Changmin.

"50.000 won, sesuai dengan perjanjian." Changmin bangkit dari tempat yang ia duduki, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelima namja yang uangnya habis terkuras oleh dirinya.

"Sial, bagaimana bisa dia mengalahkan kita dengan semudah itu?" Satu diantara mereka mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Siapa namanya tadi?" Tanya yang lain.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Changmin, Jung Changmin dari SM high school."

"Kau tenang saja, nanti kita rebut uang itu kembali."

'Awas saja kau Jung Changmin.'

.

"Ah… pegal~" Changmin merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya. Bagaimana tidak pegal, dia seharian bermain game tanpa ingat waktu. Changmin melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Ommo, sudah jam 4. Aku harus cepat pulang sebelum eomma memarahiku, bisa-bisa dia mengurangi jatah makan malam."

Changmin segera berlari meninggal tempat tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat mendekati lift tiba-tiba dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

BRUUUUUGGGH!

"Auw…" Saking kencangnya, kedua tubuh tersebut saling terpental kesisi yang berlawanan.

"Yak! Kau jalan tidak pakai ma…" Cecar Changmin terputus ketika melihat betapa mempesonanya sosok yang menabrak dirinya tadi. Sesosok namja manis sedang meringis kesakitan dihadapannya. Changmin tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan lekuk wajah namja tersebut. Kulit namja itu berwarna putih pucat namun memberikan kesan halus pada wajahnya. Bulu matanya yang lentik, Hidungnya yang mancung, Rambut ikal kecoklatan, dan yang terakhir serta yang paling membuat dirinya kagum adalah bibir yang semerah buah cherry dan seranum delima. Sungguh sangat menggoda.

'Ingat Changmin dia itu namja, kau pasti gila jika terpesona dengan seorang namja. Kau masih normal! Kau masih normal! Kau masih normal!' Batin Changmin di dalam hati.

"G-gwae…gwaenchana?" Ujar Changmin terbata. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat gugup.

"Ne." Kemudian namja itu buru-buru membereskan barang belanjaannya yang berhamburan di lantai. Changmin pun tergerak untuk membantunya. Dia meraih sebuah kaset CD yang terlempar cukup jauh.

"Kemana perginya pencuri itu? Kau cari disebelah sana, dan aku akan mencari disebelah sini."

"Siap Pak!"

Samar-samar Changmin mendengar teriakan pencuri, namun ia tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Changmin kembali mendekati namja yang di tabraknya tadi.

"Ini kaset CD milikmu kan." Changmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan kaset CD yang di pegangnya. Namja itu menatap tidak percaya. Dia tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu tiba-tiba namja itu tersenyum mengerikan atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai jahat.

"Pak Satpam, pencurinya ada disini!" Teriak namja itu kepada salah satu Satpam. Changmin mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti dengan apa yang di lakukan namja tersebut.

"Mana pencurinya nak?" Tanya Satpam yang sudah mendekat.

"Ini dia Pak pencurinya!" Tunjuk namja itu ke arah Changmin. "Lihat, kaset CD itu ada ditangannya."

"Mwo?" Changmin terkejut dengan tuduhan namja yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Oh… jadi ini pencurinya. Ternyata kau masih SMA. Dasar anak nakal, kecil-kecil sudah berani menguntit ya. Ayo cepat ikut denganku!"

"Ta…tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau bisa menjelaskannya nanti di kantor keamanan."

"Tapi Pak bukan saya yang mencurinya!" Ujar Changmin beruhasa membela diri.

"Mana ada pencuri yang mau mengaku, sudah tangkap saja Pak!" Namja itu berkata dengan sinis.

"Yak! Kau memfitnahku?"

"Sudah-sudah, ayo cepat ikut denganku!"

"Pak sungguh bukan saya yang memcurinya." Perkataan Changmin tidak dihiraukan olah Pak Satpam dan dia tetap di seret paksa ke kantor keamanan untuk diperiksa.

Changmin sempat berbalik, dia melihat namja itu sedang tersenyum puas sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya.

'Sialan, jadi dia mengerjaiku. Lihat saja kalau bertemu lagi, akan ku siksa dia!' Rutuk Changmin di dalam hati.

.

x~o~o~o~x

.

Drrrrt… Drrrrt… Drrrrt…

"Yeoboseo."

"Kyuhyunnie, kau ada dimana sayang?"

"Aku masih di Mall eomma."

"Ini sudah sore, ayo cepat pulang!"

"Aku masih mau main~"

"Yak! Hari pertama di Korea, kau langsung keluyuran begini. Bagaimana nanti? Pokoknya kau harus segera pulang sebelum appamu marah, arraseo!"

"Ne…ne…ne…"

Namja itu menghela nafas berat. Baginya repot juga punya orang tua yang terlalu protective, dia jadi merasa tidak bebas karna selalu merasa diawasi setiap saat. Padahal dia masih ingin bermain-main lebih lama di Mall ini, tapi sang eomma yang menurutnya sangat cerewet itu sudah menyuruhnya pulang.

Tidak lama seorang laki-laki berseragam serba hitam datang mendekatinya. "Maaf Tuan muda, nyonya menyuruh kami untuk segera membawa anda lekas pulang." Ujarnya sambil membungkukan setengah badan.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban dan berjalan mendahului bodyguardnya.

Saat mobil Kyuhyun keluar dari arena parkiran, tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang sudah di kerjainya tadi sedang beradu mulut dengan beberapa Satpam.

"Hahahahahaha… namja babo."

Senang. Ya, Kyuhyun senang karna hari ini ada seseorang yang bisa di jadikan korban atas kenakalannya, yaitu mengutil.

_~to be continue~_

.

A/N

Terimakasih buat chingudeul yang udah review di part sebelumnya. Aku akan balas semua review kalian di chapter 1.

**LittleLiappe** : Ini udah di update part 2nya.

**MinKyu****New** : Makasih. ^^

**EvilGGyu** : Changmin bukan anak gang motor say, cuma suka ikutan balapan liar aja bareng Junsu dkk.

**Cha2LoveKorean** : Hehehe… jeongmal kamsahamnida chingu.

**youngsu0307** : Iya Minnie disini sangat disayang sama Jaema. Dia kan permata satu-satunya hasil hubungan dengan Yunpa.

**0609Prince** : Hahaha… kaga usah di teror, nanti ane jadi takut. Nih duo evil kesayangan kita udah ketemuan, tapi momentnya jelek banget.

**Meong** : Udah update say.

**Evilia** : Yah kira-kira seperti itulah hubungan mereka. ^^V

**Lady****hee****hee** : Iya maaf baru update. ^^

**cho****tika****hyun** : Ini udah sedikit di panjangin say. Hehehe… makasih buat reviewnya.

**Jung****Angel****Lovely****Xiah** : Cup-cup… jangan nangis gitu ah, mukanya jadi jelek (?) Iya ngga apa-apa.

**Schagarin** : Nih Kyu-nya udah aku keluarin.

**Joonie** : Hihihi… makasih. ^^

**Cassielf** : Tenang chingu, di part selanjut-lanjutnya bakal ada banyak Minkyu momentnya.

**Metha'kyuyunjae04'putri** : Ngga bisa panjang-panjang say, agak susah curi-curi waktu di kantor. Sekarang gentian, update dong FF Minkyu punya mu? Itu Kyunya udah mau brojol. *LOL*

**W****idiwMin** : Udah update say, gomawo.

**Happyday** : Selamat datang di FFn.

**Reyer** : Pinginnya cy ada adegan Mpreg-nya pas Minkyu udah nikah, tapi aku belum pernah buat NC dalam bentuk yaoi kalau NC straight aku sering. PLAK! *ngga deh*

**Rubby** : Siapa lagi kalau bukan nurun dari appanya a.k.a Jung Yunho. Tenang, di part selanjutnya bakal ada pertengkaran Yunjae.

**Kim****JaeNa****YunJaeYooSuMinKyuShipper**: Annyeong, Shania imnida. Salam kenal_

**Kyura** : Karakter Kyu disini sebenarnya baik, tapi karna sering kesepian di tinggal Kangteuk dia jadi rada nakal. Nanti bakal aku ulas karakter Kyu di part selanjutnya.

**ChangKyuDaughter** : Minnie jadi nakal lantaran bosen sama hidupnya yang lurus-lurus aja.

**Choikangloveme** : Ini udah lanjut say.


	4. Chapter 3

**Changmin Story**

Chapter 3

"**The Punishment"**

~o~

Cast : Minkyu couple - Changmin x Kyuhyun, Yunjae, and Kangteuk.

Author : Shania9ranger

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Aigo Kyuhyunie~ akhirnya kau pulang juga, eomma sangat khawatir terjadi apa-apa padamu." Leeteuk segera memeluk anak satu-satunya dengan sayang.

"Ugggh… Lepaskan, eomma berlebihan." Namja berperawakan tinggi dan berwajah manis itu mencoba berontak dari pelukan sang eomma. "Aku kan hanya jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Sebentar apanya? Kau itu pergi dari tadi pagi sampai sore hari." Ujar Leeteuk gemas. "Memangnya kau pergi kemana saja sayang?"

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang eomma, seharian ini aku cuma jalan-jalan ke Mall terdekat untuk mencari kaset game."

"Aish… kau ini hanya kaset game saja yang ada di otakmu itu."

Mendengar omelan sang eomma Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggaruk-garukkan kepala yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.. "Hehehe… eomma sudah ya marahnya, aku lapar~"

"Dasar anak nakal! Kau tunggu sebentar, biar eomma siapkan makanan untukmu." Leeteuk melenggang menuju dapur, menyiapkan makanan untuk putra tersayangnya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di sebuah sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah, dia menyalakan tv lalu menekan-nekan tombol remote dengan malas. Tidak ada channel tv yang dapat membuatnya semangat selain berita-berita tentang tournament games yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan oleh banyak orang.

Jarinya berhenti menekan saat dia melihat sebuah channel yang membahas teknik-teknik para gamers professional menyelesaikan permainan hingga level tertinggi. Matanya sungguh tak berkedip sedikit pun, ada perasaan kagum bercampur obsesi yang menggebu-gebu di dalam hati Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin jadi seperti mereka." Gumamnya pelan. Sejak kecil Kyuhyun memang sudah tertarik pada dunia game, namun ia masih di batasi dalam bermain game oleh kedua orang tuanya.

.

x~o~o~o~x

.

"Jagi, appa pulang." Seorang laki-laki tinggi dan berbadan besar memasuki rumah barunya yang megah. Dialah kepala keluarga di keluarga Cho yang terkenal sebagai pengusaha tersukses dalam bidang industri, Cho Kangin.

Ya, keluarga Cho tidak berbeda jauh dengan keluarga Jung. Kangin dan Leeteuk yang memiliki gendre sama-sama namja, jatuh cinta, sampai akhirnya kedua belah pihak keluarga setuju kemudian menikahkan mereka. 1 tahun pernikahan, mereka di karuniai seorang anak laki-laki berwajah tampan nan rupawan, yaitu Kyuhyun. Dan pagi ini keluarga Cho baru sampai di Korea setelah 2 bulan sebelumnya tinggal di London.

Leeteuk segera menghampiri suaminya, membantu melepaskan dasi dan membawakan tas kantor milik Kangin.

"Yeobo, bagaimana hari pertamamu di kantor?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil melepas Jas yang Kangin kenakan.

"Cukup melelahkan, ada banyak hal yang harus di perbaiki di kantor pusat Korea." Kangin mengecup singkat bibir Leeteuk.

"Ya! Kalau Kyuhyun melihatnya bagaimana?"

Kangin memutar bola matanya. "Aish… anak itu kan sudah besar sayang. Dia pasti sudah mengerti akan hal-hal seperti ini." Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal mendengar ucapan sang suami.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana dia?"

"Kyuhyunie ada di ruang tengah."

Kangin menganggukan kepalanya pelan, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tengah. Sedangkan Leeteuk kembali ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam bagi suami serta anaknya.

.

"Hei Kyu, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Kangin sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut putranya.

"Appa hentikan, rambutku jadi berantakan." Kyuhyun menepis tangan besar appanya. "Memangnya appa tidak lihat aku sedang nonton tv." Dengus Kyuhyun kesal. Kangin hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Anak nakal, sudah berani melawanku ya." Ucapan Kangin tidak di perdulikan oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali fokus menonton tv. "Oh iya, ini ada beberapa brosur sekolah terbaik yang ada di Korea. Pilihlah satu, appa akan menyekolahkanmu disana."

Tanpa melirik ke brosur yang di berikan appanya, Kyuhyun berkata "Aku tidak mau sekolah."

"Mwo?" Sontak ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Kangin kaget. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tidak mau sekolah appa~" Ujar Kyuhyun santai dengan mata yang tetap fokus ke layar televisi.

"Ya! Kalau tidak sekolah, mau jadi apa kau nanti?" Tanya Kangin gusar.

"Tidak perduli mau jadi apa, pokoknya aku tidak mau sekolah."

Kangin pun tersulut emosi mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, dia hampir mengerakkan tangannya untuk memukul anak itu, namun segera ia urungkan mengingat betapa dirinya begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Percuma saja sekolah, toh aku tidak akan bisa mempunyai teman. Mereka justru menjauhiku..." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. "Aku benci pekerjaan appa dan eomma, AKU BENCI!" Setelah mengatakannya Kyuhyun segera pergi menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

'BLAM' Terdengar suara bantingan pintu dari arah kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kembali kau! CHO KYUHYUN!" Teriakan Kangin membahana di seluruh penjuru rumah itu. Sampai-sampai Leeteuk yang sedang menyiapkan makanan pun tersentak kaget. Dia menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu mendekati Kangin.

"Yeobo, ada apa teriak-teriak hah?"

Laki-laki paruh baya itu menghela nafas lelah, kemudian merebahkan diri di sofa berusaha meredam emosinya yang hampir meluap-luap. "Kyuhyun, tidak mau sekolah."

"Jincha?"

Sebagai jawaban Kangin hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Wae?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Kyuhyun bilang percuma saja sekolah, toh dia tidak bisa memiliki teman. Dia juga bilang kalau dia membenci pekerjaan kita."

Leeteuk menghela nafas sesaat, kemudian ikut duduk di samping suaminya. "Mungkin memang benar apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun."

"Jadi menurutmu pekerjaan kita salah?"

"Bukannya begitu… Coba kau ingat, sejak Kyuhyun lahir kita sudah berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal berapa kali? Dan otomatis dia juga harus berpindah-pindah sekolah. Paling lama kita menetap di suatu negara itu hanya 3 bulan. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa memiliki teman di sekolahnya. Aku tidak menyalahkan pekerjaan kita, tidak sama sekali. Karna biar bagaimana pun pekerjaan itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab kita bersama. Dulu sewaktu appamu masih hidup, kau sendiri yang meminta tanggung jawab perusahaan sepenuhnya diberikan padamu dan aku berjanji untuk selalu ada disisimu sebagai asistent pribadi, ya kan? Perusahaan-prusahaan yang appamu dirikan di berbagai Negara, membuat kita harus berpindah-pindah dari negara satu ke negara lainnya. Itu tidak salah…" Leeteuk menghentikan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat moment dimana Kyuhyun-nya selalu bermain sendirian tanpa teman dan itu membuat hatinya sakit. "Namun kau harus ingat yeobo, uri Kyuhyunie juga tumbuh semakin besar, dia pasti ingin merasakan hidup normal dan memiliki teman."

"….." Tidak ada tanggapan dari namja bertubuh gorilla itu.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian Leeteuk menatap Kangin dengan serius. "Kangin-ah, aku mohon kali ini kita menetap di Korea saja ya? Ini demi Kyuhyun."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan urusan perusahaan?"

"Kita bisa kan pergi beberapa hari untuk urusan perkerjaan, kemudian kembali lagi ke sini."

"Itu akan merepotkan jagi…"

"Jebal, aku mohon… Demi Kyuhyun."

"Huft… baiklah, akan aku pikirkan."

Senyum manis terkembang di wajah Leeteuk. "Gomawo."

.

x~o~o~o~x

.

Di kediaman keluarga Jung…

Changmin kini tengah berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk sedalam-dalamnya di hadapan meja kerja Yunho, sang appa. Sudah 30 menit appa dan anak itu berada di ruang kerja tanpa sepatah kata apa pun. Yunho sendiri sibuk memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang ada di genggaman tangannya, sedangkan Changmin yang kakinya sudah terasa pegal tidak berani mengganggu sang appa.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho bangkit dari kursi, dan berjalan mendekati Changmin dengan kertas yang masih di pegangnya. Changmin yang menyadari kehadiran Yunho, lebih merundukkan kepalanya lagi. Takut, dia takut dengan apa yang akan Yunho lakukan padanya.

"APA INI, HAH?" Bentak Yunho sambil melemparkan kertas-kertas tersebut tepat di wajah Changmin.

Benar saja, sang appa mengamuk seperti apa yang di takutkan Changmin sejak dirinya pulang dari kantor keamanan tadi.

"YA! JUNG CHANGMIN, KATAKAN PADAKU APA INI SEMUA, HAH?" Bentakan Yunho semakin keras kala melihat sang anak hanya diam saja. Raut wajahnya pun berubah jadi sangat menyeramkan.

"It…i…itu…" Suara Changmin terbata karna rasa takut yang amat sangat. Dia tahu kali ini ia tidak akan mungkin bisa lolos dari amukkan sang appa, bahkan eomma yang biasanya selalu melindunginya pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Membolos…" Tangan Yunho terangkat tinggi lalu mendarat mulus di pipi kiri Changmin dengan keras.

PLAK!

"Berkelahi…" Tangannya terangkat dan kali ini mendarat di pipi kanan Changmin.

PLAK!

"Balapan Motor…?" Yunho mengangkat tangannya kembali menampar pipi kiri anaknya lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

PLAK!

Saking kerasnya hingga Changmin mengeluarkan cairan berbau amis dari sudut bibirnya. Perih. Ya, itu yang Changmin rasakan di kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Aku menyekolahkanmu bukan untuk menjadi anak nakal, BODOH!" Yunho hendak memukul Changmin lagi, namun di cegah oleh sebuah tangan halus milik Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, aku mohon jangan pukul Mnnie lagi…"

"Lepas Jae, anak ini harus ku hajar! Dia sudah membuatku cukup malu di sekolah tadi siang dan sekarang dia lebih membuatku tidak punya muka setelah kedapatan menguntil di Mall sore ini." Yunho berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang di pegang erat oleh Jaejoong. Siang ini Yunho memang di panggil ke sekolah karna laporan kenakalan Changmin yang sudah tak terhitung lagi, dan sorenya dia harus menjamin anaknya karna kedapatan mencuri sebuah kaset CD.

"A-appa… bukan aku yang mencuri kaset CD itu…" Ujar Changmin takut-takut.

"Kau dengar kan? Minnie bilang dia tidak mencurinya, Yunnie." Jaejoong masih berusaha membela Changmin.

"Kalau dia tidak mencurinya, lalu kenapa dia di tangkap petugas keamanan hah?"

Baik Jaejoong maupun Changmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Pikir Changmin percuma saja membela diri di saat sang appa sedang emosi, pasti perkataannya tidak akan di dengar.

"Mi… mianhe… jeongmal mianhe appa…" Hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Changmin.

"Kau!" Yunho mengacungkan jari telunjungnya ke arah Changmin yang masih tertunduk. "Kalau kau bukan anakku, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu sejak tadi!" Dia memejamkan mata sesaat, berusaha menetralisir emosi agar tidak kalap dan bertindak keterlaluan kepada anaknya. "Aish… kembali ke kamarmu sekarang! Dan juga kemas seluruh pakaianmu, besok pagi appa akan mengirimmu ke Amerika."

"Mwo?" Sontak Jaejoong dan Changmin bersamaan.

"A…ap…appa…" Changmin menatap nanar wajah Yunho, tidak percaya bahwa sanga appa akan mengirimnya ke Amerika.

"Kau sudah terlalu nakal Minnie, mungkin pamanmu disana bisa mengubah sifatmu." Ujar Yunho datar.

"T-tapi yunnie…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Jae, ini mutlak keputusan terakhirku. Aku akan mengirimnya ke tempat Soo Man ajhussi di Amerika besok."

"Appa… jangan kirim aku kesana, jebal~" Changmin berlutut di lantai sambil memegang kaki appanya. Samar-samar terdengar isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Changmin.

Hati Jaejoong terenyuh melihat Changmin berlutut sambil menangis, tapi ego Yunho tidak luluh sedikit pun mendengar isak tangis anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Appa, aku mohon… Aku janji, aku tidak akan nakal lagi. Aku janji…" Mohon Changmin dengan nada memelas.

"Memohon seperti apa pun, appa akan tetap mengirimmu kesana. Kau sendiri yang membuat appa harus mengambil tindakan tegas, Minnie." Ujar Yunho tanpa menatap Changmin. Setelah itu dia melepaskan kakinya dari pegangan Changmin dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku akan terus berlutut…" Ucap Changmin saat Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. "Aku akan terus berlutut disini, sampai appa mau memaafkanku dan tidak mengirimku ke Amerika."

"Terserah, lakukan sesukamu." Nada bicara Yunho terdengar ketus, seolah ia sudah tidak menganggap Changmin adalah anaknya lagi.

Jaejoong yang sebelumnya hanya bisa terdiam ditempat, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Yunho dan membujuknya perlahan.

"Minnie tenanglah, eomma akan berusaha membujuk appamu. Kau kembalilah ke kamar, biar eomma bicara pada appamu." Ujar Jaejoong sebelum mengejar Yunho.

Sekarang di ruangan itu hanya ada Changmin yang masih berlutut, ia tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan eommanya. Isakan tangis yang sekuat tenaga ia tahan pun akhirnya pecah. Changmin menangis, menyesali kenakalannya hingga membuat sang appa menghukum berat dirinya. Dia akan menerima hukuman apa pun, tapi tidak jika dia harus di kirim ke Amerika. Baginya tinggal bersama Soo Man ajhussi sama saja mengirimnya ke neraka. Dia lebih memilih di penjara sekalian, daripada harus tinggal dengan lelaki tua bangka tersebut. Lagi pula Changmin tidak bisa hidup tanpa eomma yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Appa… maafkan aku… hiks…"

~o~

Disisi lain Jaejoong sedang berusaha bicara dengan Yunho di kamar mereka.

"Yunnie, dengarkan aku~" Rengek Jaejoong.

"Jika ini menyangkut tentang Changmin, aku tidak akan mendengarkannya." Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

"Tunggu!" Jaejoong menahan daun pintu sebelum tertutup.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Sudah lama kita tidak mandi bersama. Emmm… bagaimana kalau kau memandikanku Yunnie?" Kali ini Jaejoong berusaha menggoda suaminya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan tergoda oleh mu saat ini." Lagi-lagi Yunho berbicara ketus pada Jaejoong, dan menutup paksa pintu kamar mandi.

"Cih… sialan kau Jung Yunho!" Desis Jaejoong kesal. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk duduk di tepi ranjang dan menunggu Yunho selesai berganti pakaian.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan piyama bergaris biru. Wajahnya juga terlihat lebih segar.

"Yunnie, tidak bisa kah kau memaafkan Changminnie? Senakal apa pun dia itu anak kesayangan kita." Ujar Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan.

"Justru karna Changmin anak kita, aku harus mengubah sifat nakalnya." Yunho berbaring, mengambil sebuah buku lalu membacanya

"Dengan cara mengirimnya ke Amerika?"

"Ne."

"Kau sungguh appa yang kejam. Bagaimana bisa kau mengubah sifat nakalnya hanya dengan mengirimkan Minnie ke ajhussi pemabukmu itu?"

"Soo Man ajhussi seorang tentara, bukan seorang pemabuk. Aku yakin dia bisa mengubah Changmin jadi lebih baik."

"Aku tidak yakin Changmin akan lebih baik, dia justru akan menderita disana." Jaejoong menghela nafas sesaat sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya lagi. "Anak nakal itu wajar, dan kita sebagai orang tuanya juga harus bisa mendidik dan memberikan arahan yang baik, bukannya malah mengirim dia ke Amerika."

"Jadi kau pikir aku kurang memberinya pendidikan dan arahan yang baik pada Changmin?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku tidak beranggapan seperti itu, tapi setidaknya kau bisa menghukumnya dengan hukuman yang dapat mengurangi kenakalan Changmin, Yunnie. Dengan mengurangi uang jajan misalnya." Ujar Jaejoong lagi.

"Changmin bukan anak kecil lagi Jae. Huft… ini gara-gara kau yang selalu memanjakannya."

"Mwo? Jadi kau menyalahkanku?"

"Iya, kaulah eommanya. Seharusnya kau bisa memantau tingkah laku Changmin sehari-hari."

"Kau pikir aku tidak sibuk mengurus rumah, HAH?" Nada bicara Jaejoong mulai meninggi.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah jika harus berdebat denganmu. Aku capek, mau tidur." Yunho meletakkan buku yang dibacanya lalu berbaring dengan membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Ya! Jung Yunho, aku belum selesai bicara!" Jaejoong mengguncang-guncang bahu Yunho, namun tidak di tanggapi oleh namja itu.

"Arra, kalau kau tetap ingin mengirim Changmin ke Amerika, aku akan ikut dengannya. Bila perlu kita bercerai!" Ancam Jaejoong serius. Tidak perduli Yunho mendengarkannya atau tidak, yang penting dia sudah mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya. Jaejoong tau betul watak suaminya yang tegas 8ank eras kepala, sekali Yunho mengeluarkan keputusan maka akan sulit untuk di rubah oleh siapa pun.

_~to be continue~_

.

.

.

A/N

Makin gaje aja nih cerita, maaf kalau lanjutannya kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo. Author ngerjainnya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, lantaran di SMTown New York kemarin Changmin dan Kyuhyun nempel terus kaya lem. Hehehehe…

Aku ucapin terimakasih banyak untuk readers yang review maupun yang tidak. Ngga nyangka kalau FF ini bakal banyak yang suka. Bagiku review yang kalian berikan sangat berharga, setidaknya FF-ku ini di hargai oleh kalian.

Lagi males balesin review, tapi aku janji nanti di part selanjutnya semua review aku balesin semua. Special thanks to for :

**EvilGGyu**

**Cassielf**

**Pandaeunhae**

**Park Hyo Ra**

**Cho tika hyun**

**Meong**

**Rubby**

**Evil reader**

**Metha'kyuyunjae04'putri**

**LittleLiappe**

**Schagarin**

**Princess Chokyulate**

**Joonie**

**Cho Mimi**

**Shakyu**

**Boom**

**0609Prince**

**Kyura**

**Lady hee hee**

**Youngsu0307**

**Happyday**

**Lovelyminnie**

**Yokyuwon**

**Lee Tae Ri**

**Changkyudaughter**

**NoviNakyakyukyakyu**

**dan yang terakhir Nyonya Shim.**

**~RnR~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Changmin Story**

Chapter 4

"**Meet Again With You"**

~o~

**Cast****:** Minkyu couple - Changmin x Kyuhyun, Yunjae, and Kangteuk.

.

**Author****:** Shania9ranger

.

**Disclaimer:**Super Junior-TVXQ belong to SME, God, and them selves, but this story is mine.

.

.

.

Tek… Tek… Tek…

Bunyi pelan detakkan jam weker yang berdiri manis diatas meja terdengar memecahkan kesunyian pagi ini. Disebelahnya ada dua orang namja yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Salah satunya bangkit dan memandang jam tersebut.

"Sudah jam 5 pagi rupanya…" Namja manis yang bernama Jung Jaejoong itu menghela nafas sesaat, kemudian melirik ke arah suaminya yang masih tertidur lelap. "Syukurlah… dia masih tertidur." Ujar Jaejoong pelan sambil mengusap dadanya. Tidur Jaejoong semalam tidak nyenyak sama sekali, sering kali ia terbangun khawatir jika pagi menjelang dan yunho membawa Changmin dengan paksa.

Perlahan Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjangnya, berjalan sepelan mungkin agar Yunho tidak terganggu, lalu meninggalkan kamarnya untuk menengok Changmin. Jaejoong menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat, ia ingin segera sampai di kamar anaknya dalam waktu sesingkat mungkin.

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar Changmin, Jaejoong memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya pelan-pelan.

Cek-lek..

Saat pintu terbuka Jaejoong terkejut. Changmin, anaknya tidak ada disana. Kamar itu kosong, bahkan ranjangnya pun masih terlihat rapi. Menyadari sesuatu, dia buru-buru turun ke bawah menuju ruang kerja Yunho.

Benar saja dugaannya, Changmin masih berlutut di ruang kerja Yunho. Jaejoong dapat melihat bahu Changmin agak bergetar. Mungkinkah anaknya menangis semalaman? Entahlah, dia tidak dapat melihatnya karna posisi Changmin membelakangi Jaejoong. Penasaran, jaejoong pun segera mendekati anaknya yang masih menundukan kepala.

"Minnie…" Panggil Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah ada di hadapan Changmin.

"…." Tidak ada respon dari Changmin.

"Changminnie." Jaejoong mengguncang pelan bahu anaknya.

"…." Tetap tidak ada respon apa pun.

Jaejoong merasa ada yang aneh pada diri Changmin, karna tidak biasanya anak itu tidak menyahut panggilannya. Dengan sigap Jaejoong membungkukkan setengah badan di depan Changmin, kemudian menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi 'Minnie tersayangnya'.

Deg!

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan suatu hawa yang semakin membuat dirinya khawatir.

Dingin…

Pipi Changmin terasa sangat dingin… dan basah…

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Jaejoong menangkup wajah Changmin lalu mengangkatnya ke atas, hingga wajah itu mendongak sejajar dengan wajah Jaejoong. "Minnie, gwaencha…"

"Ommo!" Betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong melihat wajah anaknya. Wajah Changmin begitu pucat. Mata yang biasanya terlihat bening itu kini agak memerah dan bengkak, air mata pun masih mengalir dengan deras melewati pipi tembam miliknya. Bibir tebal Changmin juga membiru, dan yang lebih membuat Jaejoong tidak sanggup melihatnya adalah tatapan mata Changmin yang terlihat kosong.

Kaki Jaejoong seketika melemas, dia membiarkan dirinya jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. "Minnie…" Ini mengingatkan dia akan kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

"Appa… jangan… kirim aku… ke Amerika… Soo Man ajhussi ja-hat…" Gumam Changmin pelan seperti sebuah igauan tak jelas.

"Tidak, tidak akan Minnie. Eomma tidak akan membiarkan appamu mengirimmu kesana. Tidak akan!" Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indah milik Jaejoong.

"Appa… jangan… kirim…"

"Minnie, jebal jangan seperti ini lagi…" Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuh Changmin yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Dan sekali lagi dia memeriksa tatapan Changmin, mata itu masih terlihat sama. Menatap kosong dirinya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, sama seperti kejadian 10 tahun silam. Jaejoong pikir selama ini trauma yang di derita Changmin sudah hilang, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Changmin masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian buruk itu bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu.

Di tepuk-tepuknya pipi Changmin pelan, berharap dapat mengembalikan kesadaran anaknya. Tapi rasanya hal itu sia-sia saja, Changmin tidak meresponnya sama sekali dan masih terus bergumam tak jelas. Menyadari usahanya tidak berhasil, Jaejoong semakin mempererat pelukannya.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang laki-laki bermata sipit seperti musang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ternyata dia masih disini?"

Jaejoong yang tidak menyadari kedatangan suaminya agak terkejut. "Yu… Yunnie… Mi-minnie… Minnie kita…" Ujar Jaejoong terbata menahan isak tangisnya.

"Kenapa lagi anak nakal itu?" Tanya Yunho dengan mimik wajah datar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Coba kau lihat wajahnya!" Jaejoong membalikan tubuh Changmin menghadap Yunho dan memperlihatkan wajah pucat sang anak.

Pemandangan wajah Changmin yang begitu pucat berhasil membuat Yunho terkejut. Apalagi Changmin tidak henti-hentinya bergumam tak jelas dan tatapan matanya kosong seolah jiwanya tidak ada di dalam tubuh tersebut.

"Jae, Changmin… kenapa?"

"Ini semua gara-garamu… Changmin seperti ini karna kau mau mengirimnya ke Amerika!"

Sekejap hati Yunho melunak, dia tidak menyangka bahwa ancamannya akan berakibat buruk bagi Changmin. Dia segera mengambil alih Changmin dari pelukan Jaejoong. Mengangkat tubuh ringkih putranya yang entah masih sadar atau tidak, lalu membawanya ke kamar milik Changmin sedangkan Jaejoong mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di kamar Changmin, Yunho merebahkan tubuh itu di atas ranjang kemudian menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal.

"Jae, sebaiknya kau ambil air hangat dan haduk kecil. Badan Minnie dingin sekali, cepat!"

Dengan sedikit terisak Jaejoong menuruti perkataan suaminya untuk turun ke dapur mengambil sebaskom air hangat dan juga handuk.

.

Sekarang Yunho hanya bisa menatap anaknya yang terbaring lemah dengan perasaan menyesal. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Yunho lupa bahwa Changmin memiliki trauma yang mendalam terhadap Soo Man ajhussi. Dia juga lupa akan reaksi Changmin kalau anak itu mengingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

'Aish… betapa bodohnya kau Jung Yunho! Melupakan trauma anakmu dan sekarang kau malah mengingatkannya kembali.' Geram Yunho didalam hati, kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Dilihatnya lagi Changmin, mata anak itu masih terbuka sayu dan masih mengeluarkan air mata namun tatapannya kosong. Kedua tangan besar Yunho terulur menyentuh wajah Changmin, kemudian mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Changmin.

"Minnie, tatap mata appa!" Yunho memerintahkan Changmin agar menatapnya, tapi Changmin tidak meresponya sama sekali.

"Minnie dengar, appa janji, appa tidak akan mengirimmu ke Amerika. Appa Janji!"

"…."

"Maafkan appa sudah membuatmu ingat kembali kejadian itu, appa minta maaf…"

Perlahan bola mata Changmin bergerak dan berkedip sekali. Setelah itu matanya menatap kedalam bola mata Yunho yang terlihat sedih. "Appa…" Ujarnya lemah.

"Ne, minnie. Oh syukurlah kau sudah sadar…" Yunho segera memeluk Changmin. "Appa janji, appa tidak akan pernah mengancammu lagi dengan mengirimmu ke Amerika. Tidak akan pernah!"

"Appa… aku… minta maaf…"

"Ne, appa sudah memaafkanmu, Minnie. Sudah jangan menangis lagi, arra?" Yunho menghapus air mata Changmin dengan ibu jarinya. "Tapi karna kau sudah terlalu nakal, appa akan tetap memberikan hukuman padamu. Yang pertama kau harus janji tidak akan nakal lagi."

Changmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Aku janji."

"Yang kedua, appa akan mecita motormu. Balapan ilegal itu berbahaya, appa tidak mau kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu nanti. Kau bisa ke sekolah di antar appa, naik sepeda, atau naik Bus, arra?"

Changmin mengangguk lagi.

"Dan yang ke tiga, uang jajanmu akan appa potong setengahnya selama 6 bulan. Kau juga harus belajar hemat mulai sekarang."

Mau tidak mau, Changmin menyetujui dan menerima hukuman yang Yunho berikan padanya. Bagi Changmin ini lebih baik dari pada harus tinggal bersama dengan si tua bangka Soo Man ajhussi di Amerika.

"Aku lelah appa…"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, appa akan menemanimu disini." Kali ini Yunho mengelus lembut kepala putranya. Tidak lama Changmin pun menutup matanya dan seketika terlelap kedalam dunia mimpi. Melihat wajah damai Changmin yang tertidur lelap, hati Yunho merasa lega, dia pun mencium dahi putranya dengan sayang.

"Yunnie…"

Tanpa Yunho sadari Jaejoong sudah berada di belakangnya. "Gomawo."

"Jangan berterimakasih padaku Jae, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf pada Changmin dan juga padamu. Aku memang appa yang bodoh dan jahat."

"Tidak, bagiku kau adalah suami sekaligus appa terbaik di dunia."

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk Jaejoong. "Gomawo Boojae, saranghae."

"Nado saranghae my Yunnie bear." Balas Jaejoong memeluk Yunho.

"Yunnie, sudah jam 6."

"Lalu?"

"Mandi sana! Kau harus berangkat ke kantor kan?"

"Tidak mau, aku sudah janji akan menemani Minnie disini."

"Tapi kau harus bekerja Yunnie. Biar aku saja yang mengurus Changminnie."

"Itu kan kantorku, jadi tidak pergi kesana sehari juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tetap tidak boleh! Kau itu seorang atasan, jadi harus memberikan contoh yang baik untuk bawahannya." Ceramah Jaejoong di pagi hari yang selalu di ucapkannya jika penyakit malas Yunho kambuh.

"Arraseo… arraseo… aku pergi mandi sekarang."

"Yasudah, sana pergi."

"Cium dulu~" Rengek Yunho seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Wae?"

"Kau sudah menolak ajakanku semalam."

"A-ah… semalam kan aku sedang emosi jagiya. Maaf kan aku…"

"Shiero!"

"Cium aku atau akan ku paksa kau memandikanku?"

"Ck.. menyebalkan." Namun biar pun sebal Jaejoong akhirnya mencium Yunho sekilas di bibirnya. Chu~

.

x~o~o~o~x

.

Kediaman keluarga Cho…

"Teukie, aku sudah memikirkan tentang pembicaraan kita semalam."

Leeteuk yang sedang mengolesi mentega ke atas roti menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kangin selanjutnya. Mereka saat ini sedang duduk di ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi tanpa Kyuhyun. Kemana Kyuhyun? Namja manis itu masih ngambek dan terus mengurung dirinya di kamar.

Kangin menghela nafas berat. "Aku setuju, mulai hari ini kita akan menetap di Korea, tapi aku juga tidak mau jika Kyuhyun harus selalu di tinggal sendirian selama kita berpergian ke luar negri."

"Disini kan masih ada beberapa pembantu dan bodyguard yang akan menjaganya." Ujar Leeteuk santai.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya kepada mereka."

"Jadi apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin kita segera memenuhi isi wasiat terakhir sebelum appa meninggal."

"Mwo? T-ta..tapi kan Kyuhyun saat ini baru menginjak usia 17 tahun, yeobo." Leeteuk terkejut dengan ucapan Kangin bahkan sendok yang sedang di pegangnya hampir terjatuh.

"Justru itu, 17 tahun adalah umur yang sudah di perbolehkan untuk menikah bukan?"

"Kalau Kyuhyun menolak bagaimana?"

"Aku jamin dia tidak akan menolak, karna ini permintaan terakhir almarhum kakek tersayangnya."

"Terserah kau saja selagi itu baik untuk Kyuhyun."

"Baik, kalau begitu kita akan menemui keluarga Jung dalam waktu dekat ini."

Leeteuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Yasudah, aku berangkat dulu." Kangin beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, mengambil koper, dan mencium dahi Leeteuk. "Oh iya, katakan pada Kyuhyun kalau keluarga kita akan menetap disini, tapi jangan bicarakan soal perjodohan ini dulu kepadanya."

"Ne, aku tau. Hati-hati di jalan yeobo."

.

Tok… Tok… Tok…!

Leeteuk mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, buka pintunya sayang~"

"…."

"Baby, ayo buka pintunya…"

"…."

Ceklek!

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka dari dalam. Leeteuk menghela nafas lega, ternyata anaknya mau juga membuka pintu setelah semalaman mengurung diri.

"Aigo… berantakan sekali kamar ini."

Leeteuk memasuki kamar Kyuhyun yang sangat berantakan. Sepertinya ruangan itu telah menjadi saksi mata atas mengamuknya seorang Cho Kyuhyun semalam, karna biasanya kamar itu selalu bersih dan rapi. Dilihatnya gulungan selimut besar di atas ranjang yang ia yakini di dalamnya ada Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia dekati gulungan selimut itu lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Baby, ayo bangun sayang~"

"…."

"Kau masih marah pada appa dan eomma eoh?"

"…."

"Appa dan Eomma minta maaf."

"…."

"Kau tau, semalam eomma membujuk appamu agar keluarga kita menetap saja disini, dan appamu menyetujuinya. Jadi mulai hari ini keluarga kita akan menetap selamanya di Korea."

Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit dari dalam selimut. "Jeongmal?"

"Ne, baby. Lagipula eomma juga sudah lelah berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal terus."

"Eomma, tidak bohong kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak, apa eomma pernah berbohong padamu eoh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Nah, sekarang kau lekas mandi. Eomma akan menunggumu di meja makan."

"Eomma, beneran kita akan menetap disini?" Kyuhyun memastikan perkataan eommanya sekali lagi.

"Iya baby~"

"Jangan panggil aku baby, aku kan sudah besar eomma." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Leeteuk tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang membuatnya semakin gemas.

"Dan ini, appamu bilang karna kita sudah menetap disini kau juga harus sekolah." Leeteuk menyerahkan beberapa brosur sekolah-sekolah ternama dan terelit yang ada di Korea.

"Ehmmm… eomma saja yang pilihkan."

"Yakin eomma yang pilihkan?" Tanya Leeteuk memastikan. Dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun menganggukkan kelapanya tanpa ragu. "Kalau begitu eomma pilih… SM high school. Eomma dengar sistem pendidikan disana adalah yang terbaik, bagaimana?"

"Yasudah, aku sekolah disana saja."

"Kalau gitu akan eomma atur segalanya hari ini supaya kau bisa mulai masuk sekolah secepatnya."

Senang, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa senang dengan keputusan keluarganya yang memilih untuk menetap di Korea yang merupakan kampung halaman kakeknya. Di dalam otaknya, Kyuhyun langsung merencanakan banyak hal yang akan dia lakukan di negara ini. Dan di antara sekian banyaknya rencana, yang pertama akan Kyuhyun lakukan adalah mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya. 'Ah… hari yang indah!'

.

x~o~o~o~x

.

Seharian Jaejoong terus menjaga dan merawat Changmin, mengganti pakaiannya dan juga mengompres dahinya. Sekarang wajah Changmin sudah tidak sepucat tadi pagi. Walaupun Changmin belum juga bangun dari tidurnya, tapi melihat wajahnya sudah tidak pucat dan nafasnya yang teratur membuat Jaejoong lebih tenang.

"Ugggh…" Changmin menggeliat pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka mata.

"Minnie, kau sudah bangun jagi."

"Eomma…"

"Ne."

"Appa mana?"

"Appamu masih di kantor. Waeyo?"

"Ani…"

"Sekarang kau pasti lapar, Minnie. Eomma sudah memasakan bubur untukmu, kau makan ya?" Jaejoong mengambil semangkuk bubur yang sudah di siapkannya di atas meja.

"Aku tidak lapar…"

"Bagaimana tidak lapar? Kau belum makan sejak kemarin, Minnie. Ayo eomma suapi. Aaaaaa~"

Dengan terpaksa Changmin pun membuka mulutnya, menelan bubur yang di suapi Jaejoong dengan terpaksa.

.

Keesokan harinya…

"Minnie, kau yakin mau masuk sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Jaejoong yang masih mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuh anaknya yang baru saja sembuh.

"Ne, eomma tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ujar Changmin bersiap berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda lamanya.

"Tapi… kau baru sembuh." Changmin mengabaikan perkataan Jaejoong dan mulai mengayuhkan sepedanya perlahan. "Minnie, biar eomma antar saja ke sekolah ya?"

"Aku berangkat dulu ya eomma. Annyeong~" Changmin melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi.

"Aish… anak itu." Jaejoong menggerutu karna Changmin tidak mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Sudahlah Boo, tidak usah khawatir. Toh Minnie sudah kelihatan sehat hari ini." Ujar Yunho yang juga sudah bersiap berangkat ke kantor.

"Iya, tapi kalau Minnie harus mengayuh sepeda sampai ke sekolahnya dia pasti kelelahan lagi Yunnie." Kata Jaejoong lirih.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan jagiya." Yunho pun memeluk Jaejoong mesra sambil mencium kening istrinya itu. "Aku berangkat ya."

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan."

.

x~o~o~o~x

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Changmin menjadi pusat perhatian, entah terpesona karna dirinya yang berwajah tampan atau memandang mengejek melihat sepeda bututnya. Changmin tidak perduli dengan semua itu, walaupun sebenarnya dia agak malu dengan kondisi sepedanya yang sudah tua. Terlebih saat dirinya memasuki halaman sekolah, Changmin kontan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa dan siswi.

Tanpa bertanya Changmin pun tau apa yang ada di pikiran mereka masing-masing, namun Changmin cuek saja melewati berpasang-pasang mata yang tak lepas dari sosoknya.

'Ini masih lebih baik, daripada diantar sama eomma. Mau taruh dimana harga diriku di sekolah ini jika ketahuan diantar eomma?' Gerutu Changmin di dalam hatinya.

Changmin segera memasuki kelasnya yang sudah terlihat ramai. Di pojok ruangan sudah ada Yoochun yang sibuk merayu Junsu, sedangkan Donghae asik bermain game yang ada di ponselnya.

"Annyeong~" Sapa Changmin ke teman-temannya.

"Changmin!" Junsu yang emang lagi bad mood di gangguin Yoochun terus langsung berlari ke arah Changmin. "Kau kemarin kemana saja hah? Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah? Kau juga tidak datang ke arena balapan seperti biasanya." Cerocos Junsu tanpa jedah.

"Mian, kemarin aku demam Junsu-ah." Jawab Changmin sambil menaruh ranselnya di atas meja.

"Kau sakit?" Kali ini Yoochun yang bertanya. "Bukan karna kau dihukum oleh appamu kan?"

Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya. 'Bagaimana Yoochun bisa tau?'

"Kau jangan menatapku seperti itu. 2 hari yang lalu aku melihat appamu datang ke sekolah, ku pikir karna beliau di panggil oleh pihak sekolah mengenai kelakuanmu." Jelas Yoochun buru-buru, takut Changmin marah padanya.

"Huft… perkataanmu benar." Ujar Changmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku.

"Mwo? Jinchayo?" Seru Junsu, Yoochun, dan juga Donghae bersamaan.

"Kemarin appaku marah besar, dia bahkan hampir mengirimku ke Amerika."

"Terus?"

"Untungnya tidak jadi, tapi sebagai gantinya motorku di sita dan uang jajanku di potong selama 6 bulan." Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yah… berarti kau tidak bisa ikut balapan motor denganku lagi?" Tanya Junsu turut prihatin.

"Ne."

"Appamu seram." Celetuk Donghae yang masih sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya.

.

Kriiiiiiiiiing…. Kriiiiiiiiiing…. Kriiiiiiiiiing….!

Bell sekolah berdering, semua anak pun kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Junsu kembali ke barisan depan, dia duduk dengan seorang anak pendiam bernama Kim Ryeowook. Yoochun dan Donghae juga kembali ke meja mereka. Sedangkan Changmin duduk seorang diri di meja sebelah Yoochun-Donghae.

Changmin duduk sendirian bukan karna tidak ada yang mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Dulu ada seseorang yang duduk sebangku dengannya, namun baru beberapa minggu masuk sekolah orang itu harus pindah lantaran pekerjaan orang tuanya, terpaksa Changmin duduk sendirian di kelas itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Seorang seonsaengnim memasuki kelas mereka dengan buku-buku tebal ditangannya.

"Selamat pagi Pak." Balas anak-anak serempak.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, Bapak ingin memberitahukan kalian, kalau hari ini akan ada teman baru di kelas ini." Mendengar itu sontak seisi kelas menjadi ramai.

"Silahkan masuk." Seonsaengnim mempersilahkan sang anak baru untuk masuk. Anak itu pun masuk sambil menundukan kepalanya hingga siswa-siswi yang lain tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Yang pasti anak baru itu adalah seorang namja berkacamata. "Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman yang lain."

"Ne, seonsaengnim." Namja itu menegakan tubuhnya dan mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk tadi. "A-annyeong… namaku Cho Kyuhyun, aku baru saja pindah di korea, jadi mohon bantuannya teman-teman."

'Wajah itu sepertinya tidak asing.' Batin Changmin didalam hati. Sekelebat bayangan kejadian di Mall tempo hari muncul di benaknya. Dia ingat, wajah itu adalah wajah yang paling di bencinya.

"Kau?" Sontak Changmin terkejut sampai tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya reflek berdiri sambil menunjuk namja berkacamata itu.

.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya karna tidak percaya dengan nasib tersialnya hari ini. Bayangkan dia bertemu lagi dengan "namja babo" yang pernah ia kerjain di Mall beberapa hari yang lalu, bahkan sekelas? Antara rasa takut dan gengsi untuk meminta maaf berbaur menjadi satu di dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk meminta maaf, tapi dia juga takut pada namja itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memutuskan bersikap stay cool tanpa memperdulikan acungan "namja babo" itu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya seonsaengnim kepada Kyuhyun maupun kepada Changmin. "Baguslah… Kalau begitu kau Cho Kyuhyun, silahkan duduk di samping Jung Changmin."

"Mwo? ANDWAEEEEE…!" Tolak Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan.

_~to be continue~_

.

.

.

A/N

Maaf lama update chingudeul, sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini.

Di chapter 4 ini pasti ngebosenin karna kepanjangan ya? Kalau begitu di next chapter akan saya pendekin lagi. *digetok readers*

Oia, sekali lagi maaf disini belum banyak di masukin Minkyu momentnya, tapi di chapter depan Minkyu udah mulai main gencatan senjata + rencana perjodohan keduanya makin di percepat sama Kangteuk dan Yunjae couple. Alur ceritanya pun memang sengaja aku buat agar tidak terburu-buru, supaya kehidupan keluarga Minkyu mengalir apa adanya.

Kemarin aku janji buat balesin review kalian ya? Maaf belum bisa bales lagi. Ini aja ngetik dengan mata yang udah setengah merem. Harap maklumi ya chingudeul~

Terimakasih banyak buat readers yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk baca dan review ya. Komen-komen kalian bikin aku semangat! Dan kalau ada yang mau cuap-cupa sama author silahkan add fb saya **Shania****D****'****Granger** atau follow my twitter **Shania9ranger.**_Kamsahamnida~_


End file.
